


Sweet Nothings

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [21]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Last night, Reyes had absolutely blown Paige’s mind.





	Sweet Nothings

Last night, Reyes had absolutely blown Paige’s mind. But one thing kept bothering her. While they’d been fucking one another, Reyes had whispered something in her ear.

‘Mira las coles rodando colina abajo.’

 

Due to the context, Paige had assumed that it was something dirty, but upon reflecting on it later, she realized that something was amiss. Quite simply, ‘rodando’ had to be the third least sexiest word she’d ever heard, the first being ‘diarrhoea’ and the second being ‘algebra’. By the time Reyes had returned with a breakfast tray piled down with a large plate of toast, two coffees and two glasses of orange juice, Paige couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer.

“Reyes, that thing you said during sex, um, ‘mira las coles rondando colina abajo’, what does it mean?” She asked.

 “Are you sure you want to know?” He checked, smirking.

“Okay, now I _have_ to know. Please?” Paige insisted, reaching over and snagging a piece of toast.

“If you insist. It means ‘look at the cabbages rolling downhill’.” Reyes informed her with that same sly smirk. Surprise, then anger flashed across Paige’s face before she shoved Reyes backwards, nearly pushing him off the bed.

“You little shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for the google translate Spanish. I failed it at school.


End file.
